Cinnabar (MTR)
Revamping. She’s with Homeworld now, although not necessarily forever. Cinnabar is Morpho's OC. Please do not use her in art, stories, roleplays, etc. or edit this page without Morpho's permission. Song lyrics between headers are from “I’m So Sorry” by Imagine Dragons. About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read Get mine and make no excuses Waste of precious breath The sun shines on everyone Everyone love yourself to death Appearance WIP So you gotta fire up You gotta let go You'll never be loved till you've made your own You gotta face up You gotta get yours You never know the top ‘till you get too low Powers She can melt stone into lava and control lava to a great extent. She can somewhat control fire, controlling how hot it is and how much it flares up, but not controlling its movements. She can also turn lava into a yellow poison lava that poisons whoever touches it that isn't another Cinnabar. However, the poison lava isn't hot. This usually happens when she is feeling especially bad. She can also run super-fast, which is an ability she shares with Microcline. Her weapon is a long saber/changdao that has a red blade and an orange handle. She can set it on fire at will. No lies and no deceiving, that is what he loves I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above I get by and make no excuses Waste of precious breath The sun shines on everyone Everyone love yourself to death Personality WIP Backstory WIP * Was some kind of soldier or something for Homeworld * Worked under both Yellow and Pink Diamond * Had a softer and a harsher side * When Pink Diamond was shattered, she poofed from emotional overload * She was reassigned to only Yellow Diamond * She felt like she had failed Pink Diamond and wasn’t strong enough, so she got rid of her “softer” side and became nothing but harsh * She somehow got her eye cracked like White Pearl * Was on Earth in the Gem War; got corrupted * After a few thousand years of being a monster, she was poofed and bubbled by the Crystal Gems * Cinnabar’s corruption (along with her eye) was healed with the other Corrupted Gems * She couldn’t accept that the world had changed so much Fusions Relationships (Morpho's OCs only) Gemology * Cinnabar generally occurs as a vein-filling mineral associated with recent volcanic activity and alkaline hot springs. The mineral resembles quartz in symmetry and in its exhibiting birefringence; cinnabar has a mean refractive index of approximately 3.2, a hardness between 2.0 and 2.5, and a specific gravity of approximately 8.1. The color and properties derive from a structure that is a hexagonal crystalline lattice belonging to the trigonal crystal system, crystals that sometimes exhibit twinning. * Cinnabar has been used for its color since antiquity in the Near East, including as a rouge-type cosmetic, in the New World since the Olmec culture, and in China since as early as the Yangshao culture, where it was used in coloring stoneware. * Cinnabar was mined at the volcano, ground into a very fine powder and then mixed with liquids to produce many types of paint. The bright red pigments known as "vermilion" and "Chinese red" were originally made from cinnabar. * Cinnabar resonates quite strongly inside the Sacral Chakra and the Base Chakra also known as Root Chakra. This energy is also popular for raising the awakening of the Kundalini. It will also motivate the powerful flow of the life force energy inside all the lower chakras. * Cinnabar is a strong gemstone that is used for meditation because this charm helps in clear understanding of the actual flow of the energy from the source of Divine to this physical world. This crystal will also encourage a powerful flow of the same energy towards the physical world. When the people use this gemstone in meditation then it enable the person to get the entire process of this work. * Cinnabar is known as one of the most toxic minerals on Earth. Trivia * Cinnabar’s theme song is “I’m So Sorry” by Imagine Dragons. * When I first created her, Cinnabar was a Mineraloid. * (WARNING: MINOR SPOILERS FOR “VOLLEYBALL”) Cinnabar’s scar is less deep and intense than Pink Pearl’s, and therefore was able to be healed in Rose’s fountain. Gallery Bar.jpeg|Cinna-Bar by MorphoTheRainWing Sinnabar.png|Another Cinna-bar by Tetrawyvern E8347702-F36E-4B43-8DED-E734C6A1F5CA.jpeg|A gift by OCA 2A75A4C9-B528-4D09-B546-A7CB611616A2.png|Corrupted Cinnabar by Morpho Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Morpho's Universe